


Summer, past and present

by archaeologist_d



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Canon Era, Canon Related, Canon Universe, During Canon, Fireflies, Gen, executions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:27:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26241124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archaeologist_d/pseuds/archaeologist_d
Summary: Merlin compared the golden days of summer in Ealdor with the horror that is Camelot.
Kudos: 17
Collections: Camelot Drabble — Prompt #421: my summer sun





	Summer, past and present

Summer sun turning wheat into gold, the haze of bees busy in the garden, the warmth of the earth under his feet and his mum humming as she worked to harvest the grain. Merlin remembers fireflies at night, gathering like constellations in the grass, and overhead a flash of meteors across the stars. 

It was a magical time, the way the world seemed to hold its breath to await endless possibilities. A time of laughter and hugs, of friends and jumping into the pool down by the stream, of discovering the gentle brush of a butterfly’s wing, of Hunith ruffling his hair and laughing when he fake-scowled at her. The smell of roses and fresh air and sunshine.

Golden days filled with colour and light and love.

Summer in Camelot is harsh and sword-bright, the sweltering heat pulsing off the stones. The pyres in the courtyard are sun-bright, red and gold, and the golden thread of Pendragon crests reflect back the endless flames.

When there should have been clean air and the smell of roses, instead, there is only the horror of sweat and smoke and burning flesh.

The nights are no different. When fireflies should be lighting the grass with joy, the billowing smoke clouds everything, and Merlin can barely see for the ash in his eyes. If there are stars overhead or meteors flashing across, it does not matter. The beauty there is lost to him.

It should have been a magical time, of endless possibilities. Instead, it is a time for terror and heartbreak and vanished dreams.

And Merlin mourns the loss. 

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Merlin characters are the property of Shine and BBC. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.


End file.
